When life gives you MELONS
by TheAfterclass
Summary: "Strip-rock-paper-scissors. That's what we're playing." obsidian and emerald orbs widened. "I'm in." Sakura said with a determined face knowing she'll win. "Fine! Im in too." Sasuke said. He doesn't know what has come over him. "OK! Let's begin." said the man with cerulean orbs with a devilish grin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so i'm kinda new to writing fan fictions and this is my very first story!**

**I've**** been thinking about making my own sasusaku story since I've been reading a lot of **

**stories about them. Anyway, please review my work, so i can improve my writing skills hehehe**

**Hope you enjoy this one! :)**

* * *

**"When life gives you MELONS."**

Chapter 1: The Heat

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

xxx

It was a hot afternoon in konoha since summer was around the corner.

The streets were clear and everyone's in their homes cooling themselves from the scorching heat.

Team 7 was probably doing the same thing.

**_Ding dong_**

Sasuke opened the door to see sakura and naruto bringing refreshments and a watermelon.

"What are you and sakura doing here dobe?" He asked with a confused look.

"Well, since it was too hot at my apartment, I decided to chill out with you,

then i bumped into sakura on my way here so I decided to take her with me to join us!"

He said while shaking the plastic bags up filled with drinks.

"Hey sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled waving behind naruto's back.

Sasuke noticed how sakura's outfit was a bit skimpy and a bit too exposed, he eyed her as soon as he opened his door.

She was wearing a white spaghetti strapped shirt with denim short shorts and a pair of black converse sneakers.

He felt a weird sensation in his stomach.

"So... Are you letting us in or what?" Naruto said with an energetic look on his face.

"Fine, come in." Sasuke said as he lead them in his apartment.

"Awesome!" Naruto jumped onto the couch.

"Shoes off the furniture dimwit." Sasuke scowled.

"Ya'know what teme, you're no fun. I don't even know what the ladies see in you" naruto smirking, knowing that he's pushing sasuke's buttons.

"Why you little-"

"You know what guys, I think we should slice the fruit."

Sakura, cutting sasuke off to avoid any more chaos in the room.

"Good idea sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of the couch with excitement on his face.

The thought of that melon just made his mouth water.

Sakura grabbed the watermelon and headed towards the kitchen. "Um, sasuke-kun? Where do you keep your knives?"

Sasuke was behind her, looking at how she's looking for a knife.

Up the cabinets down to the drawers. he was staring at her figure from top to bottom.

She had curves that were perfectly formed by her top, her hips were just right, not too wide.

Her legs were flawless and slender. Her bosom weren't that small anymore as far as he remembered.

She too kept her hair short. He felt another weird feeling in his stomach. He then approached her.

"I'll do it." Sasuke came out of nowhere with a knife in his hand and startled sakura.

She nodded and headed towards the living room to get the bags with refreshments

"I'll place them in the fridge to keep them cold." She then started stacking the bottles in the fridge while sasuke was slicing the watermelon.

As for naruto, he was lying on the couch with his hands at the back of his head.

* * *

"Here." Sasuke placed the plate full of sliced watermelons on the living room table.

"Alright! Thanks teme!" Naruto, without second thoughts, grabbed a slice. Sakura gave both of them drinks.

Sakura opened her drink and drank it right away. It was really hot and it was really a good time for a cold drink.

'Hey this is some good stuff.' She thought, she drank it all to the last drop.

Sasuke too opened his drink. He tasted it, it was sweet. 'I never liked sweets, but whatever' he thought and drank till the bottle was empty.

"Hey guys, let's play a game it's getting pretty boring in here." Naruto said, seeds spread on his face.

"Go play by yourself, its pretty hot to play right now." sasuke said as he fanned himself, his face was getting red.

"See? This is why you don't have a girlfriend." Naruto pouted.

"Why? Do you have a girlfriend? Psh." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come on you guys-" sakura killing the drama.

"NO! But someday I'll definitely find one dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Guys-" sakura keeping their shits together.

"Hah. Yeah right. Like that'll happen." Sasuke smirking at the thought.

"What? You think I'm not good enough to get a girlfriend?" Naruto growled.

"GUYS! This is NOT a good time to argue about girlfriends right now." Sakura blurted out her face a bit flushed.

The two boys settled down.

"By any chance, what do you wanna play naruto?" Sakura asked to break the ice.

"Well..." Naruto was opening his drink. "I was thinking about playing 'strip-rock-paper-scissors'..."

Sasuke and sakura's eyes widened.

he took a sip from the bottle. "...but i think you guys wouldn't agree cause you're all SCARED of LOSING."

Naruto snickered knowing they'll go for it.

"What a dumb game." Sasuke continued fanning himself with his eyes closed.

His face getting redder every minute.

"I'm in." Sakura said with a determined face. She never lost a game with naruto and thought maybe she could get back at him for bringing up this stupid game.

"Alright! I guess it'll be just the two of us playing sakura-chan" Naruto grinning like a fox that he is.

'Damn' sasuke thought. He couldn't bare thinking that sakura's playing 'strip-rock-paper-scissors' alone with naruto.

"Fine! Im in too." Sasuke said. He doesn't know what has come over him. He doesn't usually give in this easily.

"OK! Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**disclaimer. I Do NOT own naruto. **(c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"I'm in." Sakura said with a determined face. She never lost a game with naruto and thought maybe she could get back at him for bringing up this stupid game.

"Alright! I guess it'll be just the two of us playing sakura-chan" Naruto grinning like a fox that he is.

'Damn' sasuke thought. He couldn't bare thinking that sakura's playing 'strip-rock-paper-scissors' alone with naruto.

"Fine! Im in too." Sasuke said. He doesn't know what has come over him. He doesn't usually give in this easily.

"OK! Let's begin."

*A chalkboard with the game rules appeared out of nowhere*

"First of, let me tell you the rules of this game..." Naruto holding a stick *that too came out of nowhere* pointing it to the board with the game rules.

"I hope this won't take an hour." Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared himself for another one of naruto's schemes. 'This is nerve-wrecking.' He thought to himself. He knew that this was a bad idea, but with him thinking of bailing out now, knew that it was an even worse idea. He can't let sakura play this preposterous game alone with naruto. He knew that corrupt mind of his, and he knew something is up, he has got to figure it out soon.

Naruto grinned "Oh, don't worry teme, i know you're excited and all, but I suggest you be patient, this wont take minutes." He said narrowing his eyes at sasuke making him look like he knows something.

"Just get it over with naruto" sakura was getting impatient, she just wants this game to be over.

"Ok, so all of us here knows how to play Rock-paper-scissors right? So here's the twist, once the three of us get to have the same choices, we all get to drink.." He raised a bottle in front of them. "..but if not, then no drinks for us, unless someone lost, we get to take off one clothing every loss while the victors shall be given a chance to drink, there will be no quitting in the middle of the game or there shall be consequences and as for the winner, he or she can ask anything he or she desires and it shall be granted. AND that's about it. Shall we start?"

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

*pattern: sasuke to sakura

Sakura to naruto

Naruto to sasuke

Sasuke: Rock

Sakura: Rock

Naruto: Rock

Naruto handed both of them another bottle of refreshments and the three of them drank together.

"What is this anyway naruto? It's good but it has an aftertaste" sakura asked. Her face was getting red, maybe it's because of the heat.

"Oh you'know, those drinks you get at a mini mart..." Naruto grinned. This guy was probably up to something.

"..shall we continue?"

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

Sasuke: Rock

Sakura: Rock

Naruto: Scissors

"AW DARN IT!" Stomping his foot like a child that he is. "But..Rules are rules." He said as he started to remove his sneakers. Sasuke and sakura then drank the drink given to them earlier.

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

Sasuke: Paper

Sakura: Scissors

Naruto: Paper

"YEAH! one point for me." Sakura happily drank her drink while naruto and sasuke took off a piece of their clothing.

"Well, there goes my socks. Wait teme, since you're not wearing shoes right now, you have no choice but to take off your shirt, but if you wanna go for your pants well that's fine too kukuku" naruto snickered looking at his face showing discomfort. But then again, rules are rules.

'Calm yourself, you're just taking your shirt off NOT your pants that's all. Nothing to worry about. I'm gonna win this.' Sasuke thought to himself as he took off his shirt. He ignored the thought that sakura can now see his toned body.

_**inner sakura MODE**_

"_**WE HAVE GOT TO BE THE LUCKIEST GIRLS IN TOWN**_"

'What're you talking about? Sheesh."

"_**ARE YOU FREAKIN' BLIND WOMAN? THAT in front of you IS A MASTERPIECE!**_"

'Right. So what if the guy has abs? That doesn't make him a masterpiece.'

"_**YOU MEAN SIX PACK ABS! and yes my dear naive sakura he is a masterpiece. A beautiful face, a strong build, not to mention the six pack abs, and that dark spiky raven hair of his, just makes you wanna hump right on top of him y'know.**_"

'Wha...? Hump? You know what, I don't know what came up with your hormones and furthermore I don't wanna listen to any of those things right now.'

"_**You mean OUR hormones. Have you forgotten that I'm still you?**_"

'Riiiggghhhttt. I better focus on our game now. Later.'

"_**Damn. I bet he trains a lot. He must be very good at sparring right now. I wonder if he's good in bed too.**_"

'WILL YOU SHUT IT? PLEASE? TRYIN'NA CONCENTRATE HERE.'

"_**He should've went for the pants.**_"

'Ugh.. I can't even with you anymore.'

"_**Okay okay, I'll shut up now**_"

* * *

Sakura got back to herself after that little argument with her inner self when she heard naruto say...

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

Sasuke: Scissors

Sakura: Paper

Naruto: Scissors

'Damn.' Sakura thought. Now she has to take her sneakers off.

"Oh how fast luck fades" naruto said as he watched sakura removing her sneakers.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes at naruto.

"You're not wearing socks?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Me wearing socks or not is kinda not your business is it?"

"I was just asking. Sheesh." Naruto found it weird that sakura responded like that. The heat must be getting to her.

Both sasuke and naruto then drank their drinks.

'Man it's getting hotter in here.' Sasuke thought as he wiped his forehead from sweating. His face was now turning red. He also felt a bit of dizziness, the heat was REALLY getting into him.

* * *

'Thanks to you and your inappropriate words, i lost.' Sakura told her inner self.

_**inner sakura MODE**_

_**"Just shows that you're affected with such words. Atleast now I know you're human. Don't worry you still have a lot of clothing on, you can still win this."**_

'Whatever.'

* * *

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

Sasuke: Paper

Sakura: Paper

Naruto: Rock

With no further a do, naruto took his shirt off and proceeded with the game. Emerald orbs travelled her teammates' torsos and cannot help but compare one with the other.

* * *

_**inner sakura MODE**_

_**"I know you prefer sasuke's over naruto's."**_

'What're you talking about?'

_**"Oh come on, you don't think you can fool me can you? I'm you, you're me remember?"**_

'Okay fine! I was comparing! and I find sasuke's build better than naruto's. Happy now?'

_**"Now now, I'm not saying you're a pervert because of- wait, did I just say that?"**_

'Unbelievable.'

* * *

Sakura once again got back to her senses when...

"FINALLY!" Naruto said tossing his shirt to the side "I waited for this for hours." He said Raising his arms up.

With annoyance, sasuke glared at naruto saying "So this stupid game is your excuse just to take your shirt off?"

'Then again. Unbelievable.' Sakura thought. 'You won't be getting away with this. You are so losing.' Though she says these words, she too is unsure of her victory.

"Well yeah, one of the reasons actually. But I do have a reason why I let you guys play this game with me."

"Oh really, what is this plan of yours then?" Sasuke asked with a sinister look, keeping his calm cool. 'This is supposed to be relaxing day, nevermind the heat.' He thought.

"If I tell you now, That would be killing the fun part kukuku." Naruto snickered.

"CAN WE PLEASE GET ON WITH THE GAME SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH?!" Sakura bursted. Her face was flushed, she was sweating, her head was near to pounding and the two men in front of her are starting another scene. What more can you ask for?

"Okay! On with the game!"

"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"

Sasuke: Rock

Sakura: Rock

Naruto: Paper

"WOO-HOO! SCORE!" Naruto howled. He was overjoyed by the thought that his teammates are barely half naked while he still has his pants on. Sasuke took his shorts off while sakura took her shirt off, leaving sasuke in his boxers and sakura in her sports bra and denim shorts.

Sasuke's face is fuming. 'I CANNOT believe I'm in front of sakura only in my boxers. I am SO killing naruto for this.' He can't back down now, not as long as his pride is higher than Mt. Everest.

-**END OF CHAPTER 2-**

* * *

**こんにちわみなさん！**

**So this is the 2nd chapter (DUH! hahaha) and it's much longer than the first chapter ( i know and thank goodness).**

**I'm still working on the third chapter and probably the smexy scenes will be up and rolling on that chapter.**

**Please do tell me what you guys think about the story, if it needs improvement, spell checks or grammar checks.**

**Hope you guys review! Might as well give feedback to the story it would really help me a lot**

**and inspire me to do more fanfics. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**どもありがとうございます！:)**

**-TheAfterClass**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sasuke's face is fuming. 'I CANNOT believe I'm in front of sakura only in my boxers. I am SO killing naruto for this.' He can't back down now, not as long as his pride is higher than Mt. Everest. Then suddenly he noticed something, sakura too was half naked, only in her sports bra, he stole a look at her. Her face was flushed, her skin looked smooth glistening from the sweat, he saw the way her sweat travelled from her neck, down to her clavicle down to the valley of her chest. It made him want to touch it. It made his mouth dry. Damn hormones. He shook his head, thinking that this was the humidity's doing.

-sakura's point of view-

'This is so not happening.' Sakura thought while she sheepishly took her shirt off. 'I cannot believe naruto can see me wearing THIS, especially SASUKE.' Her face was red. Her neck, glistening because of the sweat this heat is causing. 'It's okay. It's okay. It's just naruto and sasuke, there's nothing to be ashamed of. After all, the three of us are like siblings so it doesn't matter.'

-inner sakura mode-

"Sasuke? Siblings? HAH. Yeah right."

'What? You think I see him more than just siblings?'

"Then why the heck were you checking his torso out and drooling like the little baby that you are?"

'I was SO not drooling!'

"So you admit you were checking him out?"

'I did not say that either. LOOK. I moved on!'

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Go tell that to someone who's actually a bubblehead."

'Well, then maybe I will.'

"Y'know, the more you deny your feelings, the more it'll grow."

'Oh, so you're a love expert now?'

"My dear, DEAR sakura, you have got to know yourself better next time."

'Whatever, you're not the boss of me.'

"Yes I am and right now, naruto's staring at your boobs."

'Wtf?'

She lifted her head to see naruto, his eyes cloudy and were staring directly at her boobs. Sakura has developed quite a lot, ever since sasuke left the village she trained a lot with her shishou, and took the time to take care of herself. Now that she's a little bit older, she became even more attractive than she was before. Her skin fair and flawless, she kept her hair short and silky smooth, her face is blemish-free, her breasts are bigger, her arms and legs are toned, even her abs are toned. The perfect beach body. Now there will be a good reason for people to stare at her.

*POW*

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

She hit naruto so hard you can imagine that big lump popping out of his head.

"Wh-what? Staring? I-i wasn't staring at anything I swear!" Says the stuttering blonde.

"Ofcourse dobe, you were staring at a wall. Same lame excuse." The raven said with his eyes closed as he lowered his voice when he said his last statement.

"TEME! You think sakura's boobs are flat?" Naruto said shaking cause he might get another beating.

A vein popped out of sakura's head with her face expression flat and cold.

"Wh-what? No! I didn't say that! I-" the raven now too was stuttering.

"So you think her boobs are big?" Naruto cut him off. His grin wide and eyes narrowed.

Sasuke blushed hard. But because of the redness of his face, you can't really tell whether he's blushing or not.

"..." The raven didn't make any further comments, instead, he closed his eyes and placed his hand on his forehead. He felt like his cheeks were burning and even more dizzy and felt like something was banging inside his head. 'Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?' He thought as he ignored naruto's blabbering saying "you were staring too! Blah blah blah boobs blah blah big blah blah pervert blah blah blah". Yes. He ignored them all.

In the other hand, sakura too was feeling the same thing, her eyelids felt heavy and there's a burning sensation at her cheeks, there too was a pounding in her head. She wanted to know what caused these symptoms. She's a medic, she should've found out about it by now but she's wondering why she can't, she can't think straight no matter how hard she tried. The more she thinks, the harder the pounding was in her head. Then she thought of an idea. 'How 'bout it if I stop thinking so much, then maybe I'll get better.'. So she decided to let loose. She felt hot, so she grabbed the bottle next to her and drank.

"Hey sakura-chan! You're breaking the rules! You can't get to drink if you lose!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shut up you bozo! Staring at my boobs like that. NOW YOU'RE FORBIDDING ME NOT TO REFRESH MYSELF?"

Naruto's eyes widened at shock. She bowed her head down and became silent after she blurted out like that. Now sakura was really acting strange.

"Sakura-chan, you sound weird. Are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Alright?" She said, suddenly feeling energetic. "I'm far from alright! I'm feeling STUPENDOUS!" She exclaimed, raising her arms like she was emulating an explosion.

'What is wrong with this woman?' The blonde man asked himself.

Sakura was now laughing by herself, laying down on the floor, rolling a little bit.

"Sakura..." The raven boy broke his silence. "Shut the fuck up." He slightly kicked her legs. In his mind he really wanted to tell her 'Your boobs are bouncing and it's disturbing me.' He isn't in his right mind right now. Can he blame himself? He is a teenager, wearing only his boxers, in a room with a girl without a shirt on and shorts shorter than normal shorts. He may look like a cold hearted person but he's still you're normal teenager whose hormones are raging in the middle of a game called 'Strip-Rock-paper-Scissors'.

Sakura stood up, walked near sasuke then sat down beside him. She moved her face close to his. She stared at his eyes. It was cloudy. He stared back. Her eyes too were cloudy. She switched her eyes down to his lips. He can feel her breathing due to their proximity. He touched his nose to her nose. Now their faces were very near to each other.

*flick*

With a swift move, sakura flicked sasuke's nose and started laughing. "I flicked your nose!" She said rolling on the floor. Sasuke bowed down his head.

Naruto was watching both of them in amusement. 'I think it's working.' He thought to himself while rubbing his chin. 'Just a little more and my work here is done.' He said as he stood up, took his stuff and went for the door.

"And that my friends, is how you end a game of 'Strip-Rock-Paper-Scissors'." Off to ichiraku's he will go.


End file.
